


Piano Lesson

by ellymango



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: Boys Kissing, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Musical Instruments, Piano, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5640082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellymango/pseuds/ellymango
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steven tries to teach Wallace how to play the piano.</p><p>Wallace, however, has other ideas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> More of pianist Steven ayyy

_He couldn't focus._

He _wanted_ to focus. Really, he did. But he _couldn't._

It had started when he'd come round that afternoon. Steven was sat not in his study (where he spent most of his time, he said), but at his piano, contentedly playing a complex and beautiful melody. Though Steven had mentioned that he played from time to time, Wallace had never actually _heard_ him play, so to finally hear his talents was a pleasant surprise indeed.

He’d smiled at Wallace, almost abnormally shy to have been caught, but had quickly regained his elegant composure and had asked Wallace if he wanted a private concert, or even a lesson.

_"You’ve always said you wished you could play something, after all. Well? Do you want me to teach you something?”_

At first, Steven had sat beside him, pencilled the note values onto some of the keys ( _“When you’re beginning, it makes it a whole lot easier if you can see the notes rather than guess them.”_ ) and simply told him which ones to press and when to press them. Easier said than done, it seemed.

After what was quite possibly the sixtieth failed attempt at playing whatever tune Steven was trying to teach, Steven had taken up his current position: standing _behind_ Wallace so that he could guide him more effectively. And now, with his chest pressed to his back, rough hands on top of his and cheeks just brushing against each other, Wallace could feel the blood slowly circulating to his cheeks.

"Any questions, Wallace?" Oh no, _that_ smile. Those eyes. The way the light from the setting sun outside bounced off his face, illuminating his best features... Wallace felt himself flush as he swallowed thickly.

" _... Can I kiss you?_ " His voice had become a hoarse whisper and for a moment time stood still. He couldn't have just said that. He couldn't have just asked the most attractive man in the country to kiss h-

But Stevens surprised expression told him that he had. "Oh, Steven, I-I'm sorry, I..." He shifted about on the chair, eyes diverting to the floor and away from Stevens sterling gaze.

"No no, it’s fine..." Steven moved around so that he was half sitting on the piano stool, cupping Wallaces cheek and moving his face upwards. He mused quietly. "This will be our first kiss, won't it?” 

Wallace nodded eagerly, subconsciously licking his own lips, before his eyes slowly closed as he moved in...

The kiss was more wonderful than he could ever have imagined.

Steven was apparently quite the experienced (and gifted) kisser, it seemed, and he dominated the kiss with such a gentleness that Wallace simply sat there, relishing in the touch of his lips against his...

"My my, Wallace..." Steven pulled out off the kiss for a moment, and his voice had gone hoarse now. "You're quite a shy kisser aren't you?"

Wallace said nothing, but moved in to this time caress Stevens lips with his, arms looping around his neck and pulling him down onto the piano stool with him. Steven once again took over somehow, hands sliding up Wallace back and ruffling his teal curls as their kiss became more passionate, taking in chin and jaw as well as lips...

When it was over, they pressed their foreheads together. Wallaces breathing was harsh and deep, and he laughed tiredly looking up into Stevens eyes.

_"Can we do that again?"_


End file.
